Wayward Brother
by doubletwoa
Summary: What if Mike was Harvey Specter's half brother.
1. Running Away from Home

**Chapter 1: Running away from home**

Summary: What if Mike was Harvey Specter's half brother.

A/N: I write for fun so I don't check for my grammar or English. I'll update when I've got you for reading.

* * *

Harvey Specter had two younger brothers he loved very much Marcus and Michael Specter. Michael was adopted. His mother had brought him in when he was 6, and had adopted the boy. His mother said that both his parents had died in a car accident. The scared 6 years old that walked in through the Specter's porch all those years turned out to be the one who lightened up the Specter's home with his bubbly and clumsy ways.

But for some reason, Harvey held a softer spot for his younger brother, Michael. When the boy was in the third grade, he return home covered in bruises because the boys his age would bully him for being a nerd or outsmarting them. So Harvey grew to be overprotective elder brother, Michael's 'knight in shining armour'. The more Harvey spent time with Michael, he discovered Michael was a genius with eidetic memory. Michael would always take his older brother study materials because he was bored with his own. The two got along so well on an intellectual level, often challenging each other with puzzles and riddles. Michael and Harvey spent so much time together as if they were real brothers, having frequent movie night together,etc. It was to the point that Marcus occasionally felt left out, but didn't quite mind because he loved his two brothers.

For 5 years, the Specter family were living harmoniously until one day, Harvey returned home on Friday afternoon for the weekend from college, hearing weird noises, "Mom," he called out. Harvey grabbed onto a baseball bat as he ascended the stairs to the source of the noise. As he opened his parents bedroom door, he dropped his bat, which prompted the source of the noise to stop.

"HARVEY!" Harvey was no stranger to the sight before him. He was a grown college student in. He knew infidelity when he sees one. From the other side of the bed, he saw his neighbour Bobby climbing out from under the covers.

This was not the first time, he remembered the time when he was nine, he caught his mother in the same act, with the same man, but at that time he did not know how to interpret the sight. At that time, his mother disappeared for a year, claiming to have gone on a business trip. Now, he knew exactly what he saw 12 years ago, he dashed down the stairs, the two people he did not want to see at the moment, hot on his heels.

Harvey grabbed his jacket that he had left on the dining table before turning to face his mother, "You made a fool of your father for the last time,"

Bobby was climbing down the stairs, buttoning up his shirt, "Harvey," he started.

"You get the hell out of my father's house!" Harvey approached the man as he pointed for the front door.

The man looked defeated as he walked out to the front door, Michael was there, having seen everything.

Harvey was at a loss of what to do, "Fix it," he chastised his mother, before pulling his brother out of the house. Unfortunately for Harvey, his younger brother was too smart and had figured it out so Harvey explained the situation to him. Michael hugged Harvey.

That night Harvey and Michael visited their father at a bar he was performing at. The two always enjoyed listening to their father playing the saxophone, and their father always played better when any of his son come to watch him play.

"Need I remind you Harvey, that bringing your twelve year old brother to a bar is very irresponsible," Gordon Specter bend down to ruffle his adopted son's hair.

"I wanted to see you play, Dad," Michael jumped excitedly.

Despite the long and mentally draining day, a warm smile tugged at the edges of Harvey's lips. Harvey as he pulled his brother to sit on his lap on the high stool while their father took over Michael's stool.

Michael's mood suddenly darkened and this didn't go unnoticed by their father, "What's wrong, puppy."

Michael got out of his stupor and panicked before turning himself to look at Harvey. No word were exchange for a good minute before Harvey sighed.

"Dad, I've got something to tell you. I've been thinking about whether I should," Harvey took a glass as he sipped his champagne. Harvey knew couldn't be entirely sober to tell his tale.

And so Harvey told his story to his father. The two boys felt guilty to be the ones bearing the news to his father, and it got worse as they saw his father unable to hide the pained expression all over his face. They knew that family was what their father treasure above all and he loved their mother a lot despite being unable to return home on occasion due to his tours.

And so Harvey brought Michael to stay over at their grandparents home while their father steeled himself to confront his wife.

Thinking their parents had resolve their problem that night, the two brothers arrived home that Saturday morning and met Marcus on the front porch before entering the house. Apparently, their parents had not resolve their issues because they were having a heated argument in the living room. The three did not want to get in between their parent so chose instead to stay near the front door, within hearing distance.

"I hated the fact that you had an affair with my best friend. And then you do the same thing again! But I let you bring Michael in because he is your son! And you know what, I love that kid. I could never understood how you could lie to me and send him to a foster home in the first place" Their father's voice boomed.

Harvey and Marcus was stunned but Michael had already ran and slam the door to his room, locking the door in the process. It took Harvey another minute to understand the words his father just said. His eyes widened in realisation. That time he caught his mother having an affair with his neighbour, that led to his youngest brother's birth and the reason why his mother disappeared for a year after that. So that means Michael was actually his half brother. Harvey turned to Marcus, no doubt both of them had finally comprehended the situation. The both of them nodded, Marcus went to his parents while Harvey climbed up the stairs to his brother's room.

"Michael, open up!" Harvey knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone," Michael sobbed.

After Marcus had talked to his parents, four grownups was standing in front of Michael's room door, persuading him to open up. Marcus told them that they should leave him be till dinner as he would need his space.

By the time dinner came, they started knocking on the door, but got no answer. Their father forced the door open, but no one was in the room, the room looked particularly cleaned. Tied to the pole of the bed were a bundle of clothes tied together to form a rope and led to the outside of the window, to the ground. The closet was cleared out. A note left on the bed, "I'm sorry" it read.

The Specter's panicked and had requested a search for their lost brother / son. A year went by yet he could not be found. The Specter family was breaking apart, their parents divorced. Harvey did not know if the reason for the separation was because of the affair or Michael. And as more years pass by, they were slowly giving up but never forgetting the young boy who ran away from home. The police were unable to continue the search after a year.

Harvey had left home as well, too upset with his parents. And it was not even because of the affair, they had drive away his precious little brother. He found himself ignoring the fact that his brother was the son of the man his mother had an affair with because regardless of parentage, he loved Michael very much. And the loss of his brother caused Harvey to be so cold and indifferent. Harvey drowned himself in his studies, and eventually met Jessica Pearson who was slowly able to crack his mask and sent him to law school before working in the DA's office and eventually landed a job in Pearson Hardman.

Meanwhile, Mike went to the one place his family would not think of finding him, he moved to his actual adopted family's grandmother's place. After hearing the boy's story, Edith Ross raised the boy up. Eventually, Mike grew up, skipped a few grades and landed himself in Yale with a full scholarship. There he met Trevor and Jenny and they were his best friend. Sure Trevor was a bad influence, but Mike normally ignored his bad ways except that he did indulge in the occasional smoking of pot. He strived to become a lawyer and had read almost all the books in the college library. Mike took the LSAT and secure his spot in Yale Law School there. While he was there, he graduated as not only the valedictorian but the one of the youngest graduate at 25 and thereafter acing his bar. His grandmother was suffering from Alzheimer and her condition was worsening.

One day, Trevor bursts into the apartment to inform Mike that he had been discovered during his drug deal and told him to pack up, that's how the two of them moved to New York.

And because of Trevor, Mike had to quit his job after working with Hayes Piers Law Firm while living with Trevor in Philadelphia for three years, and he was even promoted to Junior Partner. But working as a Junior Partner was not enough to cover his adopted grandmother's growing expenses.

"You know I don't want to be involved in your dealing."

"No, there is this guy who needs to help with his LSAT," Trevor raised his hand to show his 5 fingers.

"Fifty dollars? No I won't do it," Mike shook his head.

"No, five thousand dollars," Trevor smirked.

That's a lot of money. Quick cash. "What if they recognise me, I did already graduate from Yale Law School.".

"I got you covered," Trevor pulled out glasses, a cap and a wig and passed me the man's ID, Rick Jones. He also passed me some books to study, "Get to studying, I am only asking for a $100 commision per client.".

And so that's how Mike exam taking was opened for business. Mike had helped 4 students with their LSATs, even disguising as a girl on one occasion. It was against his moral code and could have him disbarred if he was caught but he didn't have much of a choice as he had to help his grandmother.

A year passed by in New York and Mike was struggling as he was earning a measly pay in a legal clinic, because unfortunately for him majority of the law firms were not hiring due to the economic meltdown. And even if they did, some of the firms had an exclusive school tie-up hiring system.

"Mike I know you're in need of cash, I really need your help," Trevor opened a briefcase with ten thousand dollars.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, and Mike knew if he was not desperate, he would've not agreed to Trevor's insane plea for help. Mike sighed, he knew this was going to get him in a whole lot of trouble but he really did need the cash. He stuffed the stick in his mouth taking a long whiff. He needed it if he was going to do whatever it is that Trevor needed him to do. And he knew that this time, it was not some test taking, it was definitely dealing.

"You'll need a suit.".

 _In Pearson Hardman_

"Oh it's nice of you to show up at 9.30, two hour since we open for business and I see you're dressed like a pimp," Louis Litt snapped.

"My bad, Louis. I was out late last night. When I woke up this was the suit your wife picked out for me," Harvey replied back smugly.

"... That would've been funny if I actually have been married." "You're not married?"

"Moving along. Recruiting. Harvey. Your interviews are set for tomorrow," Jessica Pearson intercepted shaking her head at the antiques of her two best lawyers in her firm.

"What? Why don't we just hire that Harvard summer associate douche," Harvey lamented.

"I think if you listen to the phrasing of that sentence, you'd come up with the answer," Jessica pointed out.

"We need to people who can think on their feet, not another clone with a rod up his ass," Harvey stated.

"Harvey, the fact we only hire from Harvard, gives us a cache than hiring a kid from Rutgers," Louis started his lecture.

Harvey pointedly ignored his friend.

"You went to Harvard law," Jessica pointed out.

"I am an exception,' Harvey replied smugly.

"Then find me another one!" Jessica said in finality.

"Can we please skip the recruiting, I work better alone anyway," Harvey replied cockily.

"Well I would, Harvey, except all senior partners get an associate. It's just a rule," Jessica ordered.

"Wh-what, Jessica, I deserve that promotion. My billables destroy his. And I am here night and day doing whatever's need, instead of swanning in and out out here when I please," Louis complained.

"I must admit, he does make me sound very swan like," Harvey joked.

"Harvey, shut up," Jessica crossed her hands, "Louis, this is how it is. Now you two play nice."

"Louis, I apologize. Now if you would excuse me, I am going to text your pretend wife that I just made senior partner."

 _Next day in Chilton Hotel, In Suite 2005_

Harvey pokes his head from the inner room, "Donna, we're going to need to streamline this. Give each guy a hard time. Before you send them back here, give me a wink if they say something clever. OK?"

"OK," Donna Paulsen stopped Harvey, "What are you looking for?"

"Another me," Harvey said as a matter of factly.

 _Meanwhile in the lobby of the Chilton Hotel_

Mike entered into the hotel nervously with the briefcase in hand. He noticed a bunch of men and women in the lobby wearing suits, the sign for recruitment of Harvard Law students at room 2005. _Harvard_. Mike laughed bitterly, maybe that was better than doing what he was doing right now. But right now he was in desperate need of money and he had promised Trevor. To the right he saw a sign that says the pool closed during construction.

Mike ignored them as he dragged himself to the hotel lift.

 _Back in room 2005_

"So Chip, what makes you think that I am going to let the whitest man I've ever seen have an interview from our firm," Donna remarked sassily.

"Er… er… because I have an appointment.". Donna shook her head.

The next applicant appeared before her, "Kid what's wrong with you, you look like you're eleven years old…" No wink for him either.

 _Back to Mike_

Mike finally reached the floor. He check his watch, it was the stipulated time given to him by Trevor. As he headed to the hotel room, he noticed a man in suit right in front of the hotel door. Something was not right. He thinks about it, this bellman was not wearing gloves, earlier in the lobby he remembered that all the bellman wore gloves.

Walking right up to the man, remembering the closed pool sign, "Excuse me, I was thinking about going for a swim. Are the pool facilities here nice?"

"Of course sir, this is the Chilton Hotel," the 'bellman' replied.

Mike turned to the man beside the bellman who was clad in a suit, " Do you have the time?"

The man raised his arm followed by his sleeve to look at his watch, Mike narrowed his eyes as he saw the gun holster on his belt. "It's 10 o'clock."

"Thanks," trying not to alarm the two of them, Mike walked away calmly to the emergency staircase before dashing down the stairs, trying to call Trevor to no avail.

"He saw your gun, do you think it's him?" "He matches the description but he didn't go in the room.". "Go after him, stay on the radio.". Realisation dawn on the two of them as they made chase.

Mike remembered the interviews where he saw his fellow alumni wearing the same attire as him and made a run to room 2005.

"Rick Sorkin," MIke heard a lady call out. She ran into the room and saw a lady who stood up looking around as she called out for a Rick Sorkin.

Mike burst in, trying to catch his breath, but Donna stared at him, "Excuse me Rick Sorkin, you're 5 minutes late. Is there a reason, why I should let you in?"

Still panting, Mike struggled to answer, "Er… Look I am just trying to ditch the cops, ok. I don't really care if you let me in or not…"

Harvey opens the door, Donna turned to him and gave him a wink from Donna. "Mr Specter would be right with you. Can i get you something to drink? Coffee? Bottle of water?"

If Mike was not too tired, he might have caught onto the familiar name. Mike entered into the room, he was greeted by a well built man in a 3 piece suit.

Shaking his hand, Mike greeted, "Hi, Rick Sorkin."

"Harvey Specter, nice to meet you. Why don't you have a seat here."

Having heard that name, Mike dropped his briefcase in shock. Mike's briefcase opened, a whole bunch of weed dropped out of it. And so Mike told his story of how he got roped into a drug deal. While Mike told his tale, Mike was finally putting the pieces together. This was Harvey Specter, his older brother. 18 years since he last saw him. Harvey definitely looked a lot older, wrinkles lines on his forehead and eyes. But essentially he still looked the same. Mike wandered if Harvey could recognise him but the last time Harvey saw Mike was before he hit puberty and Mike had changed tremendously since. Mike tried to remain composure as he told Harvey about Trevor and the drug deal, knowing he could trust the older man.

"And how the hell did you know they were the police?" his brother questioned.

"I read a novel in elementary school, it was the exact same thing."

"You read a novel in elementary school?" Harvey asked in disbelief.

"What? I like to read," Mike answered lamely.

"And why did you ask them what time it was?"

"To throw them off, I mean what kind of drug dealer asks the cops what time it is when he is holding a briefcase full of pot?" Mike replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harvey shook his head, "We should hire you. Jesus, I'd give you the 25k as a signing bonus."

"I'd take it," Mike replied spontaneously.

Harvey sighs, "Unfortunately, we only hire from Harvard. And you not only have not gone to Harvard Law School, you hadn't gone to any law school.".

Mike bit down his tongue to prevent himself from laughing, "What if I tell you I consume knowledge like no one else. I've actually passed the bar.".

"I'd say you're full of crap."

Mike points a book sticking out, " Is that a Barbri Legal Handbook right there. Open it up, read me something," Mike requested knowing this was a way to prove how good his memory was.

"Okay." Harvey says, indulging the boys request. He flips to a page and starts to read, "Civil liability associated with agency is based on several factors, including…"

"Including the deviation of the agent from his path, the reasonable inference of agency on behalf of the plaintiff, and the nature of the damages themselves." Mike recited word for word.

Harvey looks slightly impressed at that, "How did you know that?"

"I learnt it, when I studied for the bar. You could pick any page in that book and I could recite it, word for word."

Harvey stood up, "Okay hotshot, fire up that laptop. I'm going to show you what a Harvard attorney can do." Harvey says and so Mike moves over to other side, being pretty sure that he can beat the older man.

"Pick a topic." Harvey tells Mike as he opened a game of hearts,

"Stock option backdating." Mike says, picking the first topic he can think off.

"Although backdating options is legal, violations arose related to disclosures under IRCsection 409A." Harvey says.

"You forgot about Sarbanes-Oxley." Mike comments.

"The statute of limitations renders Sarbanes-Oxley moot post 2007." Harvey comments.

"Well, not if you can find actions to cover up the violation as established in the Sixth Circuit May 2008." Mike informs Harvey.

"That's impressive." Harvey admits, doing that against his better judgement, "But you're sitting at a computer."

Hearing that Mike turns the laptop around, "Playing hearts. Sorry, if you want to beat me, you're gonna have to do it at something else." Mike says, shutting the laptop.

"How can you know all that?"

"I told you, I like to read. And once I read I understand it. I never forget it," Mike slouched onto the office chair, proud of himself.

"Ok look, this is pretty fascinating stuff, but I'm afraid I got to get back to work. I'll make sure the cops are around to find you." Harvey glanced outside and saw five guys that are not what he is looking for and deep down, he knew the man before him is the guy to be his associate. He was as smart or maybe even smarter than his lost. younger brother. Harvey sighed in resignation, the uncanny resemblance made him want to hire the man before him without question.

When Mike saw Harvey turned to the door, he was about to stop the man and confess that he was a Yale Law graduate when the older man turned back to him and gave him a determined look. That shut Mike up.

"Let me tell you something, this isn't elementary school. Long hours, high pressure. I need a grown goddamn man," Harvey warned.

"You give me this and I will school those Harvard douches and become the best lawyer you have ever seen," Mike declared with conviction. Well yeah, his competitive and Yale pride flared up a little at that statement.

"I am inclined to give you a shot but what if i decide to go the other way?" Harvey was still unsure about his decision

"I says that's fair. Sometimes I like to hang out with people that aren't that bright too. You know just to see how the other half lives?" Mike remarked pointedly, not worried because he knew if Harvey was not going to hire him, he could just tell him he graduated law school.

"Alright, move over. I'm emailing the firm that I've just found our next associate," Mike smiles as Harvey types.

"Alright, you're gonna start a week from Monday. Here's what you're gonna have to do, First, no more pot, we drug test. Stop smoking now and you'll be fine. I assume you only smoke and that's all the drugs you do. And how I know that's cause you read books and I read people. ANd pothead smokes pot, that's what they do. You're never going to talk to Trevor again. You're gonna ditch that briefcase and get the plane to Harvard, and you're going to learn everything there is to know about going to law school there. Buy some new suits.".

Mike rode his bike to work. He couldn't believe that he was going to work with his older brother. He got his life together, rented a new apartment for himself, bought new suits. He travelled to Harvard on the weekend to learn all there is to learning Law there. He saw the sign Pearson Hardman.

"Mike Ross? Hi. I'm Rachel Zane. I'll be giving you your orientation," Rachel introduced herself

"Wow, you're pretty," Mike complimented the girl before him.

"Good. You've hit on me. We can get it out of the way that I am not interested.".

"No. I'm sorry. I wasn't hitting on you," Mike defended himself

"Trust me. I've given dozens of these, and, without fail, whatever new hotshot it is thinks that because I'm just a paralegal that I will somehow be blown away by his dazzling degree. "

"Let me assure you. I won't. I was," Mike stumbled on his words.

"Mmm-hmm." Rachel stared him knowingly.

"I was hitting on you," Mike admitted in defeat.

"You were. Take notes. I'm not going to repeat myself. The firm operates on a chain of command model. Harvey's your commanding officer. However, Louis Litt, he oversees all associates, so you'll also answer to him," Rachel started the orientation

"What do you think about Harvey?" Mike asked, genuinely curious, since he missed out 18 years of his brother's life.

"People are in awe of him. They say he's the best closer there is. But I have very little contact with him, so I don't know." Mike swelled with pride.

"What about Louis Litt?" Mike didn't get a reply.

"Let's continue with your tour. And finally, this is where you'll live. Wow. I gave you that for a reason. You haven't taken one note. That's because Because you were too busy ogling me to listen to a word I've said?" Mike looked offended that she questioned his ability to remember.

"Partner's offices anchor the wings. Fifth floor is research. Sixth is security. All work gets billed, even if it's finding an address. I answer to Harvey and Louis Litt, and judging by the way you responded to my questions, I should admire Harvey and I should fear Louis. You have been here for five years and just because I outrank you does not mean I have the authority to command your services. Oh… It's also pretty clear that you think you're too smart to be a paralegal," Mike replied smugly.

"You know what nobody likes? Nobody likes a show-off," Rachel turned and walked away.

"You used the word ogling," Mike muttered to himself.

"When do I get to see Harvey?" Mike asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Harvey entered the office in a good mood, "Hey, Becky. You are glowing. I wonder why that is. Oh, yeah. It's the day they announce my promotion…. Jimmy, have you lost weight? Steve-o! Looking like a guy who came to work."

As Harvey approached his office, he noticed a man at his door, "Excuse me. Why are you scratching off the "Senior" off my door?"

"I got a work order to take it off," the man continued, ignoring Harvey's presence.

"Who issued the work order?" Harvey demanded.

"My supervisor."

"Why did he issue the work order?"

"If I knew that, I'd be his supervisor."

"Donna? Someone's trying to have a little fun with me here." Harvey complained,

"Jessica wants to see you in her office," Donna informed her boss, "Now.".

Harvey was in a sour mood, Jessica had just told him that Gerald Tate had fired the firm and his promotion was retracted because of it. When he reached his office, he noticed his new associate pacing in his office, "Mike.".

"Hey. Who's ready for a great first day? I'm going to have to let you go," Mike greeted his boss excitedly.

"What? I just got reamed for lying to a client and if they find out that I lied about you not having graduated law school, they'll take away my license. Look, I have to put my own interests above yours. It's nothing personal. You're fired."

"Wait. So you're worried that if I stay, then they might find out that you lied about me and you'll lose your license. But if you fire me, then I could tell them that you lied about me and you'd definitely lose your license," Mike smirked.

"Are you telling me that if I throw you under the bus, you're going to drag me with you? But you put your interests above mine?" Harvey was impressed by the boy's audacity.

"I mean, I'm just putting mine back up next to yours," Mike shrugged

"You're rehired."

And so Harvey returned to Jessica's office with the same argument logic his new associate used on him. And in return he got a goddamn pro bono case, he was ok with anything but pro bono, which of course now became his associate's responsibility. Harvey won't be Harvey if he did not warn his associate not tell anyone he laid the case to him and also mocked said associate about his skinny ties.

For the rest of the day Mike works on the pro bono case, he visited with the client and updated Harvey regularly. Harvey was surprised that Mike could easily fills out the subpoena he has to file to get the information that they require. Even Law students never learnt how to fill them.

As he knew better than leaving early on his first day Mike is still hard at work when Rachel came to his desk to inform him that Louis Litt wanted to see him.

Mike got up and hurried off to Louis's office "I know you had your orientation from Rachel, but I wanted to give you a special welcome from me." Louis says, "Amongst other things, I'm sort of the disciplinarian of the associates."

"You wanted to see me?" a man entered Louis's office.

"Yes, Gary, please come in. Mike, this is Gary Lipski. Gary's one of our most promising associates form last year."

"Hi." Mike says as he shakes Gary's hand.

"Gary, Ms Pearson wanted me to ask, have you completed the Petrenko filing?" Louis asks.

"Oh, well, my brother was in over the weekend so I didn't really get to it." Gary admits.

"I mean, Gary, come on, this is, like the third time I've had to ask." Louis reveals.

"I'll get right on it." Gary was quick to defend himself.

"Don't bother, you're fired." Louis informs him.

"What? You can't fire me." Gary begged.

"Oh, yes, I can. And I just did. Go pack your things. And don't you ever show your face in this place again." Louis says and Gary hurries out of the room.

"See, I arranged for you to see that because we pay our associates very well and we provide the opportunity for advancement. But, in return we expect results. Have I made myself clear?" Louis asked.

Mike could not utter a response, as he just nodded in agreement.

"Great. Welcome to Pearson Hardman." Louis says, "Feel free to go back to work." He says and Mike gets up and heads out of Louis's office.

"Um, Devlin McGreggor is fighting the subpoena. They filed a motion to dismiss the case based on our lack of evidence," Mike approached his mentor for help.

"Good," Harvey said dismissively.

"Good Wait. What do you mean "good"? They don't want to hand over the files," Mike asked curiously.

"You pressed where it hurt. You're looking in the right place. Did you think they wouldn't fight back? I keep forgetting you don't actually know anything," Harvey muttered, "The idea is you make a move, they make a move. You go back and forth until one of you wins."

"What if they win the motion and the case gets dismissed?"

"Then you're not as good as you think you are." Mike walked away to get back to work when Jessica approached Harvey.

"Harvey! What a coincidence. I was wondering how the pro bono was coming," Jessica asked knowing that Harvey had already thrown the work to the new kid. Well, at least she could test Harvey's new associate while gaining a pro bono out of the man.

"I'm all over it," Harvey lied smoothly.

"That makes me very happy. Because if I were to find out that you weren't putting in your full effort, I would be very upset," Jessica smirked as she walked over to her office.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. I need your help. There's a hearing on my subpoena," Mike tried to catch up to said woman.

"I've got three cases in front of yours. You're going to have to wait in line," Rachel dismissed to man.

"No, no, no. My hearing is tomorrow. Donna says you're the best researcher in the firm," Mike pleaded and Rachel relented

Mike was surprised that Rachel had her own office even though she was a paralegal.

Mike and Rachel threw themselves into research, looking into privacy and harassment law, hoping to make a combination of cases to make an argument while having sushi for dinner. Eventually Rachel shared why she was still a paralegal and not a lawyer because she don't test well. And Always bombed the LSATs. She even doubted could get into a law school, stating that there's just no way she'd pass the bar.

"So, if only there were someone who could take the tests for me," Rachel pondered on the thought, not noticing the man across her who winced at her statement.

Mike had been to courtroom trials countless of times. But seeing his brother in the courtroom was a different experience all together. He's respect for his mentor had increased tenfold, not that he would ever admit to said man, "That was awesome.".

"It was your argument. I just framed it in a way that humanized the situation and brightened all of our afternoons," Harvey complimented Mike.

"I feel like Michael Corleone in that scene where that fat guy teaches him how to shoot that gun," Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Are you saying that I'm the fat guy? Because I'm not the fat guy," Harvey was amused by his associate as the both of them walked out of the courtroom, Harvey buttoning up his suit.

"Do you know what his name was?

"Cardoza," Mike teased.

"Clemenza."

"I knew that. I was just testing to see if you knew it."

"I knew that you knew that I knew." Mike missed his brother. It reminded him of his younger days.

So When Mike returned to Pearson Hardman. He headed to conference room C with Rachel Zane.

"They're trying to bury you in paperwork," Rachel stared at the piles of files in disbelief.

"Well, they picked the wrong guy."

"If they didn't, I did. Get it done by the end of the week. I've got to run and charm a new client," Harvey patted his associate on the shoulder in encouragement before leaving.

Mike washed up in the washroom before he got to work, pouring through file by file, line by line. He was determined to get through it fast.

Harvey approached Mike at the bullpen the next morning. "Did you get through all those files in one night?" Harvey was thoroughly impressed.

"I would have done it faster, but I ordered a pizza. Speaking of which, have you ever had the cheese in the crust? Because it blew my mind," Mike replied cheekily before yawning from the lack of sleep.

"What did you find?" Harvey got straight to business.

"There was a dismissal on March 12th, 2005. But the file with the employee name on it is missing. That's our woman. I know it is."

"I'm moving to slap sanctions on their attorney, possible jail time. The guy is not going to know what hit him," Harvey got his phone out to make a phone call, "Dennis, it's Harvey Specter. Did you have anything to do with the March 12th, 2005, files left out of discovery? If they're here by noon, I'll believe you. If not, we're filing for sanctions."

After ending the call Harvey turned to his associate, "Threat of sanctions is better than filing for sanctions. Shave." Harvey slapped a disposable in his hand. What man carries a disposable razor in his pockets?

After shaving as instructed, Mike visited their original and new witness. He worked on it all day until he walked into Harvey's office, who was listening to music. "What happened with the witness?"

"I failed," Mike feigned a defeated look, before it morphed into a grin filled with pride "To not be awesome. I got her to testify. You should have seen me. I tried everything. 'He'd do it again.'. I'd be with her every step of the way. Nothing worked. And then, it hit me. I asked her, what if it was her daughter that he did this to? She melted."

"Oh, and you know how I came up with that little gem? I cared about her," Mike said smugly as he feigned shooting with his fingers, even blowing on them as if blowing a smoking barrel.

Harvey was highly amused by his associate who looked like he was about to jump in excitement, "I'm glad to see that staying up all night doesn't make you act like a complete idiot. Now, go home and get some sleep. I don't want you waving that thing around during tomorrow's deposition," Harvey instructed.

As Mike left Harvey's office, Jessica entered the office.

"Harvey. How's the pro bono going?" Jessica asked knowingly.

"Great! I just talked a witness into testifying," Harvey reveals indignantly.

"Really? What's the witness' name? I'm not an idiot. Don't treat me like one. You pawned off the case," Jessica crossed her arms. Despite knowing that Harvey would have done this in the very first place, nevertheless she was still disappointed in him.

"Jessica, I've got higher profile cases," Harvey argued.

"Need I remind you that when we first met, you were a screw-up? I gave you a shot at the mail room, led you up the ranks, and then paid for you to go to Harvard, where, by the way, you jerked off the entire time you were there. And I still hired you," Jessica stated as a matter of factly.

"And you've benefited from that ever since. Look, I closed the Dockery case, okay?" Harvey countered.

"You made a promise to me. You broke it, and then you lied to my face. So let me be clear. This isn't professional. This is personal. And I'll tell you something else, you made your bed, you better goddamn win," Jessica warned before leaving Harvey's office.

Meanwhile, Louis ambushed Mike as he was on the way to the bullpen "It's pee-in-a-cup time," Mike was nervous. Hopefully a week is enough to flush out all the pot.

"Oh, by the way, um, my cousin was your year at Harvard, and I asked him if he knew you. It's so funny. He didn't," Louis scrutinised the young man before him accusingly.

Mike frowned at what Louis was insinuating, "Well, what's his name?" "Mitch Samberg."

"Yeah. Don't know him personally. It's a big school. We get 7,000 applications a year. But I've seen him around, With the slicked back hair? He graduated seventh in the class," Mike revealed carelessly, remembering that particular piece of information when he had his field trip to Harvard last weekend.

The next day Mike returned to the office after a good night's sleep, but his day spiralled downwards as not only does the deposition go badly, but the second witness that Mike found now refused to testify and Mike did not manage to fix it.

Mike ruffled his hair, and returned to his cubicle in the bullpen and as he sits at his desk, Mike knew that he screwed up big time. He didn't know how to fix it.

"What happened with the witness?" Harvey asked as Mike made his way out of the office.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I couldn't fix it." Mike confessed in shame.

"So, you're gonna quit?" Harvey asked.

"It's either that or have Louis Litt fire me," Mike commented in resignation.

"What are you talking about?" Harvey asked in confusion.

"My first day, Louis fired Gary Lipsky for screwing up a case. He said if I did the same thing, I'd be gone just as fast," Mike revealed reluctantly.

"Well, you go back to the witness' house and you get her to testify again," Harvey instructed Mike.

"I tried everything, there's no way," Mike was more frustrated in himself than anything.

"There's always a way," Harvey said sagely.

Mike's frustration morphed into irritation "Then why don't you go and convince her."

"Because you screwed it up," Harvey snapped back, sounding just as annoyed as Mike.

"Oh, and you don't give a damn about the client? Right?"

"That's not my job." Harvey pointed.

"Does your job include giving a damn about me? Because the least you could do is offer to stand up to Louis for me," Mike argued.

"Stand up for you? I put my ass on the line for you. But it turns out you may have  
had the balls to get this job, but you don't have the courage to stick it out  
when it gets tough," Harvey lashed at his associate. The irony. Even though Mike knew it not to be true, but he couldn't help that Harvey's comment did sting.

"That's not true." Mike says, pain in his voice, "You don't know a thing about me." He says angrily.

"Don't I?" Harvey asked annoyed, taking a step towards Mike, "You've had one foot out the door since you got here. You screwed up once and you're running away. So, if you want to quit, go ahead. But this isn't because of Louis and it isn't because of me. It's because you're afraid you might have to admit that you're not as smart as you think you are," it felt like a slap to Mike's pride.

"If you're here in the morning, I'll know I still have an associate," Harvey walks away to leave Mike to gather his thoughts.

Harvey stormed towards Louis, "Hey, I get that you were upset that I was promoted before you, but if you ever threaten to fire one of my guys again, I am going to kick your ass."

Louis almost peed in his pants as an angered Harvey who also towered him, glared down, " What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, all right? You fired Gary Lipsky in front of Mike Ross," Harvey's face turned into confusion as he saw Louis started laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Gary Lipsky works in the mail room. I didn't fire anyone. That's how I let the new associates know what's expected of them."

"You plant a fake employee to manipulate the associates?" Harvey asked disbelievingly. Well as weird a method as it was, Harvey could see the benefits of it. That's the reason why Harvey  
may question Louis working style but never when it comes to finance or the associates.

Meanwhile, Mike decided to cycle around the city to gather his thoughts. Should he just quit and return to being a doctor? But Harvey's words kept ringing out in his head Mike knew exactly what to do. He returned the suitcase of pot to Trevor, revealed to Jenny that Trevor was a drug dealer and in exchange got a load of cash to get himself a couple of brand new suits. He would not give up so easily, he was not a coward.

The next day, Harvey approached Mike as the both walked into the office, "Nice to see you came back to work. Nice suit."

"It was a barter transaction. I got six of them for one little briefcase. Look Harvey, I've never quit without a fight before. Now's not any different," Mike said, determination firing through his eyes, causing the edge of Harvey lips to crook up into a smile. "Listen, umm, I'm sorry, and…."

"Forget it. When I first started, Jessica rode me so hard, I quit once a month," Harvey revealed.

"I just told you what you needed to hear." Harvey reveals.

"That's just it. I've only every had two people who told me what I needed to hear." Mike said feeling nostalgic as one of them was right in front of him

"Maybe it's time I started trusting someone else." Mike says, looking Harvey causing the older man to reach over and slap him on the back in an affectionate way as Harvey hands him a file.

"Merry Christmas," Harvey said as he slapped a file in Mike's hands.

"Is this for real?" Mike asked and immediately scanned through the file.

"You know what to do."

"Press until it hurts," Mike gave Harvey a grin before walking out of the office.

After a successful trial at the courtroom, Mike and Harvey were leaving the courthouse together.

"So, just one question. Why'd you go to Joanna's house?" Mike asked as they walked out.

"Because I figured it out." Harvey responded.

"I object," Mike smiled knowingly, "I think you did it because you care."

"I did it because it's my job," Harvey argued, refusing to give Mike the satisfaction and unveiling his mask of indifference. The boy was starting to grow on Harvey.

"Would you admit it? You care about me," Mike commented smugly, "I saw you smile when I showed up for work this morning."

"I didn't smile. I was thinking of a funny joke., Harvey pointed out, "Look, we start on this tomorrow." Harvey said, handing a file over to Mike, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Does this mean we're officially a team now?" Mike asked.

"I wouldn't move your things into Wayne Manor just yet," Harvey teased.

"So now you're Batman?" Mike asked disbelieving.

"Closer to him that Clemenza."

"Oh yeah… Kilmer."

"Clooney."

"Keaton." Mike and Harvey said together.

"Did you really quit when you first started?" Mike asked curious.

"Of course not. I'm not a wuss." Harvey said as the both of them made their way out of the courthouse, side by side.

And when Mike finally settled down in the bullpen, Jessica intercepted him, "Mike Ross, a word please."

All the associate in the bullpen gaped at Mike, burning with curiosity. This was the first time an associate was called into Jessica Pearson, the managing partner's office.


	2. I was a junior partner

**Chapter 2: I was a junior partner**

 **A/N:** Just to clarify about one of the reviews, Harvey's mum had an affair, had Mike but placed him into foster care because she did not want her husband to know. So when the foster family died, she 'adopted' him, so Harvey thought he was adopted. But later, the truth was revealed that they're actually brothers. And yes, the last time Harvey saw Mike was before he hit puberty, so the reason why he is having a hard time to put the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

 _Previously_

 _And when Mike finally settled down in the bullpen, Jessica intercepted him, "Mike Ross, a word please."_

 _All the associate in the bullpen gaped at Mike, burning with curiosity. This was the first time an associate was called into Jessica Pearson, the managing partner's office._

* * *

Louis stormed into Harvey's office walking straight past a flustered Donna.

"Why is your new associate in Jessica's office?" Louis asked.

"He's not, he's in the bullpen with lots of work from me," Harvey was quick to respond.

"Well how would you explain what I just saw?" Louis asked curious, "Because I knew what I saw and no junior associate has stepped into Jessica's office, let alone an associate on their first week of work."

Harvey watched as Louis stormed out. Louis' words replayed in his mind and that got Harvey thinking. Did Jessica find out already? Harvey continued on his file, but could not help but worry about his associate, half wanting to jump out of his seat to barge into Jessica's office. But doing so would only gain Jessica's suspicion.

 _Meanwhile in Jessica's office_

"You wanted to see me, Ms Pearson?" Mike asked stiffly as he saw the woman scrutinising him,

"Please call me Jessica," Jessica motioned for the younger man to sit with her by the couch.

"See I recognised you from somewhere," Jessica pulled out a file and placed it in front of Mike, Mike read through the files while Jessica continued.

"Why isn't it stated in your resume that you were a junior partner from Hayes Piers, the biggest law firm in Philadelphia?" Jessica accused as she placed her hands on her hips.

Mike shifted uncomfortably under her stare as thoughts raced through his mind on what to do. Mike pulled himself up and sat straighter.

"Because Harvey doesn't know that," Mike finally regained composure and stood up as he paced the room. Jessica watched him pace the room, trying to figure out the mystery before her.

"And why's that?" Jessica asked with narrowed eyes.

Mike walked around to Jessica's desk and took her laptop, motioning Jessica to log in. After searching for what he needed, Mike passed the laptop to Jessica.

Jessica read the article before questioning Mike, "Says here you were working for Jeremy Hayes. Jeremy Hayes is the one of the best lawyers there is. And you were even going to be promoted to junior partner only after 3 years. Why did you not only change firms but also demoted yourself to a first year associate?"

Mike pointed out to the last line on the article, "And to top it off you're a Yale Law graduate.". Jessica sighed in resignation as she composed herself before saying, "Explain yourself."

"I guess I went down a wrong path. I quit my job and move to New York for personal reasons. Initially I wanted to join any firm here but majority of the firms here were not hiring or firms like yours only hire from Harvard. But somehow I stumbled into the Harvey's interviews and here I am," Mike stopped his pacing as he stared out Jessica's window.

"Does Harvey know?" Jessica questioned. Mike couldn't help himself and let out a snort, "Harvey thinks I did not even graduate any Law school. He thinks he is committing fraud hiring me, not knowing that I am an actual Law graduate from Yale."

Jessica was surprised by this piece of information. "You must have made one heck of an impression if he is willing to put his ass on the line for you.". Jessica was becoming more intrigued by the boy before her, "What's stopping me from firing you instead? You may be a law graduate but we only hire from Harvard.".

"For one the the 'hiring from Harvard' is only a tradition, its not in the by-laws and I have read the by-laws," Jessica was impressed, this was not common knowledge, " Secondly, as you've read, I am Jeremy Hayes protege and you know what a great an attorney he is. And added to that fact I am not only the youngest Yale Law graduate valedictorian, I was already considered for junior within 3 years working in the firm. And here I am in this law firm, starting out as a first year associate with a pay much lesser than what I was earning there."

Jessica pondered for a moment, it's true, Mike's experience was valuable to any firm and for the fact he is not demanding a pay raise and promotion was and added value. But who in the right mind would demote themselves? "Why?" Was the simple question Jessica asked but she noticed the inner turmoil the young associate before her was experiencing.

"I noticed you're very close to Harvey, would you mind telling me when you met him?" Jessica was confused by the question, but noticing the pained expression on Mike face, she felt inclined to answer, "I met him when he was in college, he used to work in the mailroom part-time. Ever since, I've sponsored his scholarship since he started living alone, and he's been working for me for a long time…"

"Has he shared any of his story about his family with you?" Mike questioned. Jessica nodded but sternly warned him about being privy about his boss's affair. She stopped herself as she saw Mike struggling with words.

"I am Michael Specter," Mike's voice echoed in her office, barely louder than a whisper.

Jessica took a minute to watch the young boy before sighing, motioning him to continue his tale knowing he had a story to tell. She recognised the name, that was Harvey's half brother that disappeared while Harvey was in college which was how she met Harvey in the first place.

"I am sure Harvey might've told you i left home, I found my foster grandmother and have lived with her since. 2 years since I've left home, I found out that Harvey was no longer living with our parents and I was not able to find him. After I quit working with Jeremy, I moved to New York, worked in a legal clinic. In fact I was going to apply for Rand, Kaldor & Zane firm since they have an interview for junior partnership next month. But when I stumbled upon Harvey in the Chilton hotel, I thought this was the only way I can connect with him," Mike told her.

Jessica finally understood what the man before her was getting at, "Junior partners work alone, you wanted to work as a junior associate so you can work closely with Harvey?"

"Can you blame me?" Mike said in defeat.

Jessica shook her head and informed him that she will be needing Mike to update his resume and the firm's personnel files, as well as waiving the Harvard tradition for him.

"And you don't want Harvey knowing this?"

"Harvey knowing what?" Mike turned in surprise at the familiar sound of his boss's voice.

"That's none of your business, Harvey. I am just trying to get to know our newest associate," Jessica mused, now knowing that Harvey was trying to prevent her from finding out Mike was a 'fake' lawyer.

"Mike get back to work," Harvey ordered, as Mike gave Jessica a curt nod and scrambled out of her office, barely containing his laughter.

Jessica knew that their newest associate would turn the whole firm upside down and she let out a chuckle. But she was glad, maybe Mike would be able to soften her firm's best lawyer.

While working with Mike, Harvey realised that Mike seemed to be a little experience in his work. He knew how to file a patent for Suntech Digitals. And while Harvey may not care about the associates, he made it a point to check up on his associate, but he was doing a great job and even deflected work that the other associates were trying to put on him for being the 'new guy'. He remembered one of them, Greggory Boone who tried to get Mike to work on the Bainbridge briefs in exchange to help Mike file for patent interference claim. In the end, Mike did the patent interference claim on his own but helped Greggory with his briefs. Well, Mike seem to know what he was doing, but even if he was a genius, these types of work required experience. Harvey had his suspicions which was related to Mike meeting with Jessica but pushed it aside.

Being an associate meant having to work for Louis Litt. It was disgraceful in Mike's eyes that he had to work under the man. After all, if he was in his previous firm, he'd be a junior partner alongside Louis. Sucking it up, "You wanted to see me?"

"Sit down. I looked through your work on the Bainbridge briefs. Spectacular….. You caught the discrepancies between "listed assets" and "potential assets". Out of the 50 associates that are under my purview, not one of them would have caught that. You just have this eye for detail, Mike. I mean, no wonder why Harvey is so crazy about you. It's amazing.I mean, I really, really, seriously appreciate that," Louis complimented.

"Hey, thank you, Louis. That That's nice," Mike smiled at his comments

"You know that I pick a pony out of the herd every year, don't you? A pony? Oh, yeah. Someone who shows potential. Stamp my own little brand on him. Mmm... Are you that pony, Mike?"

Mike tried to hide his facial expression as he was slowly getting creeped out by the man across from him, "I work for Harvey.'.

"As you should. So, maybe we can, uh, meet for lunch tomorrow at the club, say 1:00 p.m."

Mike tried to deflect the offer but Louis beat him to it, "I know I just posed that as a question, but I really didn't mean it that way.".

So while Harvey was trying his best to sway a judge who is prejudiced of him due to the fact the said judge's wife claimed to have an affair with Harvey (in actual fact they didn't), Mike was stuck to having to join Louis to play tennis at the club. And luckily for Mike, he had played tennis and baseball in college, so he easily beat the older man.

In between games, Mike shook his head at his blatant attempt in wooing a man on the court beside theirs. It seemed like Louis was trying to hit on the man, but Mike knew better, he was probably a potential client. But really, his attempts were pathetic and embarrassing.

"Isn't that, uh That's Tom Keller, the Premiere Fantasy Sports guy, right? I play that every year. I mean, the guy generates 200 million per annum, right? And he still uses his fraternity brother as a general counsel," Mike finally recognised the guy.

"That's him. Yeah, you and five million other fantasy footballers. I mean, someone with that many assets just makes me sick," Louis snapped back sarcastically as he was irritated by the fact that the man had ignored him completely. As he watched Tom leave the courts, Louis packed up his things, "Lets hit the showers".

In the locker room, Louis started rambling, "You know, 10 years ago, before these dot-com millionaires, there were men of substance in this club. You know, men who understood how business gets done."

"Well, maybe he's just not interested in talking business while he's in a towel or when he is busy playing tennis," Mike explained frustratedly.

"Mike, he's not interested because he doesn't think I'm cool. And he's a pot-head who thinks that anybody who doesn't smoke is a nerd. I mean So I treat my body like a temple. Does that make me uncool? I don't think so," Louis lectured, "But on the other hand, you kind of seem his type.".

Mike narrowed his eyes. He did not like where this conversation was leading to, "Why do you say that?"

And this brought a twinkle in Louis eyes as if he was expecting something from Mike "Because you're young. And you think of yourself as hip… You know, I'm sure you enjoy the occasional bong hit,"

"I don't smoke," Mike was quick to reply back to Louis' insinuation, a week should be enough to wash out whatever pot that was in his system after all.

"I mean, that's just a little strange. I mean, because, you know, the drug test that you took Well, that I made you take, would indicate otherwise," Louis pulled out a paper from his locker and shoved it into Mike's hands, "You're not going to dispute it now, are you? Relax, Mike... Relax"

He continued, "I'm not offended," Mike scanned through the document. He had worked long enough in a legal firm to know a fake document when he sees one, "I'm not even surprised. Matter of fact, in this instance, we could use this to our advantage.".

Mike decided to indulge in Louis's request because even if he pointed that out, he had no proof, "What are you talking about, Louis?"

"I'm just saying. You know, back in the day, to woo a client, you would take them to dinner. You would buy them a drink. But that's not going to work with Tom. Not in a million years. Not with me, anyway. But if someone of his generation who shares the same proclivities…"

"Are you saying you want me to smoke pot with him?" Mike asked in disbelieved. This was the man who wrote the by-laws and is willing to go against said by-laws?

"I'm saying you can help me land him as a client. Just stop, okay? I assure you, no one was more disappointed than me when I found out the results of your drug test. And I really want to see you succeed. Ball's in your court," Louis dropped his towel and did a naked march to the showers. Mike cursed his eidetic memory, he could never unsee that horrifying sight.

Mike shifted uncomfortably before slamming his locked door and turning to Tom, "Hey, Tom."

Tom Keller did continue towelling his hair but replied nevertheless, "Dude creeps me out, man. And he never wears a towel. Ever."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mike was still scarred, "Hey, uh, I know you must hear this all the time, but I am totally addicted to your website, man.".

The man stopped to look up at Mike, "All right. Who placed sixth in passing yards last year?"

"Carson Palmer."

"How many sacks did James Hall have?" Mike shot back

"Eleven?" Tom asked uncertainly.

"Ten-and-a-half," Mike replied smugly as he folded his arms and leaned on the locker door.

"Yeah, I know. I rounded up."

"Well, your league doesn't, or I'd have come in better than 10th," Mike replied

"You're Ross' Raiders. Wait a second, aren't you Mike Ross?" Realisation dawned on Tom Keller. Mike nodded, Tom approached Mike to give him a hug, "Good to see you again, it's been like 10 years since I last saw you in college? Why didn't you say anything earlier? I didn't recognise you with that short hair of yours…"

"Well I continued on in Law school, I am working under him right now. He asked me to smoke pot with you and get you to sign with the firm. And I'm not going to do that to you man. But it was nice seeing you again," Mike confessed to his old friend.

"Keep in touch, Mike. I'd love to hang out with you one of these days," Tom gave Mike his number and patted Mike on his shoulder before leaving.

The next day, Harvey stormed into Louis' office after hearing what Louis had done since Donna had reported to him after having heard from Norma. "Don't play dumb, Louis. Tell me what you did to him!"

"What are you, jealous? Harvey, come on. The kid is starving for a mentor. Someone to give him some advice."

"You blackmailed him into smoking pot, are you insane?" Harvey accused the junior partner.

"Harvey," Mike entered Louis' office trying to gain his brother's attention, "I knew that the drug test Louis showed me was a fake."

"How did you figure that out?," Louis asked, not even ashamed of what he had asked Mike to do.

"Someone once told me I have an eye for detail when it comes to important paperwork," Mike paused, "So this was all some sort of test? You blackmail me. You could have jeopardize my job. By the way I didn't do it," Mike was out for revenge and he was going to get it, as he left Louis's office scheming.

"He put a gun to your head, You take the gun. Or you pull out a bigger one. Or you call their bluff. Or you do any one of 146 other things. Good that you didn't go back on your promise with me," Harvey stopped Mike after leaving Louis's office, "I hired you, and I expect your loyalty. So if next time Louis asks you to do something like that, you come to me first."

"Trust me, Harvey. I will be and always be loyal to you," Mike told his boss. Harvey felt a chill as he heard the amount of conviction in Mike's voice, he couldn't help but smile. It has been a while someone was able to force a genuine smile out of him. Mike was surely growing on him and it had barely been a month.

"Jessica wants to see you in her office right now," Donna told the two men who were walking to Harvey's office.

Harvey turned back but Donna stopped him, "Not you,.. Mike."

"For a new associate, Jessica sure knows your name," Harvey lamented. Despite his mask of indifference, Mike was able to pick out that Harvey was burning with curiosity, he was glad his brother's habits were still the same.

"Louis told me what you did at the club," Jessica said as Mike entered her office.

"I bet he didn't tell you the whole story," Mike muttered under his breath.

"He told me enough to impress me. New business is hard. People will promise you the world. But until they sign that engagement letter, it means nothing," Jessica praised the boy, "Now, I don't know what you told Tom Keller, but bringing a client in at your age, that reminds me of Harvey."

"Jessica, I had brought a number of clients as a junior partner and even when I was an associate before in my previous firm, and rest assured that I will do the same for Pearson Hardman. I am not worthy of your praise yet," Mike said in determination, "And it was no big deal, Tom was my college friend from my undergraduate years.".

"Nevertheless, it's still impressive that you got a client within your first month here, that's worthy of a praise."

Louis entered the office with Tom Keller in tow, "Jessica, before we get started, there's something in the retainer that Tom pointed out." Mike stood up from his seat

"It's not a big deal, really, We were just….' Tom Keller was interrupted by Louis's "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…. Like I said, we're here to make you happy. Right?" Louis walked over to Jessica with a file.

Mike stepped forward and whispered to Tom, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with him."

"I didn't. But then, I thought about it. He might not be a very good person, but a little deviousness is the sort of thing you look for in a good lawyer. I mean, the other guy I was with, he was too nice. We were buddies. We went to school together. It's time I grew up. You know, got a real shark.".

"Well, I had no intention of being that way to get your business," Mike remarked.

"That's exactly why I insisted that you be my point man. I want someone being devious for me, not to me. And you're my friend," Tom smiled.

"It's just Louis never would have told Jessica that I existed, let alone that I helped him, if you hadn't done that," Mike was grateful.

"Hey, the way I see it, the three of us stick together, we'll make a pretty good team," Mike suddenly thought of a brilliant idea, "You know, I've got a better idea."

Mike knocked on Louis's door, "Hi Mike, you've got something for me?"

"Oh Louis, I spoke to Tom Keller," Mike toyed with a pen that was lying on Louis's table, "He says that he feels he'd be best served with the combination of me and Harvey." Mike walked out the door before closing the door, "I think you'll get that call in the morning."

In the years Donna have served Harvey as his secretary, she learned all of Harvey's habits, quirks and even managed to squeeze herself into his life. But ever since Mike Ross was hired as a junior associate, Donna noticed the subtle changes in her boss demeanour, he was opening up to Mike. Not only treated Mike as his protege, he saw Mike as a confidant which was not something even she could do. There she say that Harvey was beginning to see Mike as a close friend or maybe even family. Don't be mistaken, Donna was not jealous, she was happy for her boss.

Mike was proving to be an outstanding help in cases with McKernon Motors, Jessica's ex-husband case, Harvey's driver case and Lunardi Pharmaceuticals Insider Trading case to name a few. What surprised Donna was that Mike did it flawlessly and his teamwork with Harvey was impeccable. At times, she noticed that Harvey and Mike seemed to have some sort of telepathy going on between them, as if they didn't need words to understand them. And they bicker with movie quotes as if it was coded.

But Mike did not only affect Harvey. Donna instincts were screaming to her that Rachel was developing a crush on Mike, after all Mike is helping Rachel to study for the LSAT. Donna prided herself as the all knowing but there was one thing that she did not know and was burning with curiosity. She was certain that Harvey had the sentiments as her, and maybe the whole office might have been curious. And that was that Jessica had taken a particular interest to Mike Ross. Sure partners visited Jessica's office on a regular basis as compared to Mike who visits her office weekly. This was a huge deal since he was a junior associate. Assignments to associates were normally given by Louis. Some had came to a conclusion that it was because Mike landed a client, but Donna knew better. It had to be related to the time when Jessica met Mike on the first week he was in Pearson Hardman. Donna vowed to unveil this mystery.

Meanwhile in Jessica's office, Mike was sitting on a chair across from Jessica, having their weekly meeting. "You know, won't anyone get suspicious that a junior associate meets you regularly? Won't it seem like you're playing favoritism or something."

"I don't see a problem with that. After all, the both of us know that you're only junior associate in name. And while Harvey pays you for your work for being his associate, I am paying all the extra work with all the client's you're bringing to the firm," Jessica chuckled, "Honestly, I'm impressed that you're doing this on a side. You have as many clients as a junior partner. I can't imagine how many clients when you actually become one here."

"And my bank is really grateful that I have impressed you, I aim to please. As long as we keep this between us," MIke mused handing over the last file to be signed by Jessica.

"You know, you shouldn't keep secrets from Harvey for too long. I can see it, he is changing and he really cares about you," Jessica advised.

"I know," Mike replied wistfully, before taking his leave. "Mike, I am sure you heard about the mock trials for the associates. I don't want you to hold back," Jessica informed the young man as he nodded before leaving her office.

Mike headed to the the mock trials promptly and stood by Donna and Rachel.

Louis was roaming the room, "Who's ready for mock trials 2011?" Round of applause and cheers could be heard throughout the room.

Donna turned to Mike, "This is your debutante ball. The impression you make on the partners will last."

"And let me guess, Harvey was…" "Legendary" "Shocking," Mike replied sarcastically.

Jessica rounded to the front to introduce the case for the mock trial, "Sydney Thompson was a consultant with Lunders Global Initiative. She had a few too many and decided to entertain her friends with an impersonation of her boss, Lena Lunders. This impersonation was recorded and uploaded onto a social networking site. The next day, she was fired. Sydney is now suing for wrongful termination. The partners have been instructed to only use the associates in emergency situations. Let the games begin."

Louis stepped forward, "All right. When your name is called, please step up and meet your match."

"I think you mean my bitch, Louis." Kyle Durant mocked.

"Ooh! Jean Kaplan? I'm glad Jessica finally chose a case with a strong female character. Last year, I was forced to play a traffic cop. It was a total waste of my talent," Donna reminisced.

"Wait a minute. You play witnesses?" Mike was amused.

"Oh, I don't play anything. I embody. And if I'm on your team, you're a winner," was Donna sassy reply.

Louis continued calling out names, "Kyle Durant…. Mike Ross…." Mike knew the lottery was rigged. Louis protege against Harvey protege. Did Louis or Jessica set this up.

"Kyle for the plaintiff. Ross for the defendant. May the best man win," Louis said before turning to Kyle, "Oh, by the way, Kyle, weren't you a national Mock Trial champion?"

"That's right, Louis. In high school, college, and law school," Kyle bragged. So this was Louis revenge for taking Tom Keller away from him. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jessica's expression, she definitely knew Louis was going to fix the match. Well, Kyle may have been great in mock trials, but Mike had won trials before.

Despite having been told that partners would only give associates work if it was an emergency, Harvey resumed as per normal, piling him with work much to Mike's annoyance, " Listen to me. Don't go to trial." was Harvey's advice, "Law is about control, okay? You can only control so much with a jury, judge, witnesses, and another lawyer with an ego complex. Every lawyer has an ego complex. The firm has presented an exercise where there's potential for failure. Okay? All I'm saying is try and create a situation where that's not even a possibility. Kobayashi Maru."

"Koba what, now?" Mike was surprised Harvey was pulling a Star Trek reference now, they used to watch it together when they were younger.

"Star Trek. Captain Kirk. He wins a no-win situation by rewriting the rules," Harvey said wisely.

"You're a Trekkie," Mike teased.

"Hey. Captain Kirk is the man, okay? I don't want to hear another word about it. Now, enough with your fake law problem. Let's deal with my real one," Harvey said as he flip through the files on his table.

"Aye aye, Captain," Harvey felt nostalgia, that line reminded him a lot of Michael.

"You want to know how to do a cross? Some people like to use big words. Some people like to go for sympathy. But personally, I'm a little more go for the groin," this was what Mike stumbled upon in the bullpen to see Kyle having a monologue, "Oh, hey, Mike.

While Kyle mocked Mike about knowing which witness he was going to call and what evidence he was going to present, Mike decided to ask for a settlement.

"Look, settling gets us in and out of there in five minutes. You drop the suit, and you and I spend the rest of the week making ourselves indispensable to the partners while everyone else buries their heads in Candy Land court," Mike lamented.

"I'm going against my better judgment and trusting you. So, we have a deal?" But Mike noticed that Kyle had other plans, after all he didn't ask for the paperwork. And boy, Kyle will not know what hit him. Don't mess with Harvey Specter's associate, but more importantly, don't mess with Mike Specter Ross!

Mike knew Kyle had chosen Rachel to be the plaintiff to work against Mike. Mike knew the trial was going to pan out and against his better judgement, he knew he was going to hurt Rachel. "Prepare to watch a mock trial legend be born."

"Is Counsel ready to proceed with opening statements?" Jessica started the mock trials.

"We'd like to submit a settlement agreement," Mike said while Kyle said, "Plaintiff is ready, Your Honor"

"Which is it, Counselor?", Mike decided to begin with a roleplay as he saw the mirth in Jessica's eyes, "Um, the counsel for the plaintiff and I agreed to a settlement yesterday."

"He must have misunderstood. We had discussed, but I never agreed to anything," Kyle fired back.

"Do you have a signed agreement?"

Mike shook his head and looked down to prevent his laughter from showing.

"Then we are ready to proceed. You have the floor." Jessica announced.

"Thank you. On March 31st, 2010, Sydney Thompson was unwittingly recorded on a cell phone. She made a joke. The type of joke that I'm sure every person in this courtroom has made at one point or yet, she was fired. She was denied severance," Kyle recited passionately before taking a seat.

"Mr Ross., Mr Ross," Jessica called out. Mike saw Kyle smirking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Mike collected his breath, stood up and buttoned up his suit, "The defendant wishes to countersue."

"On what grounds?" Kyle exclaimed in disbelief that Mike had another plan altogether. "I believe that's my line, Counselor," Jessica mused.

"Defamation of character," Mike explained, "The plaintiff's video negatively impacted the perception of Lena Lunders and impaired her financial well-being."

"That's ridiculous, Your Honor," Kyle exclaimed exasperatedly, while Mike said, "In order for there to be defamation, the statements made would have had to have been false."

"That's not the case here," Kyle argued, "Then, you should have no problem proving that in court," Mike countered.

"The countersuit is allowed, this is now a defamation trial. You have until tomorrow to prepare," Jessica declared.

Mike called Jenny to help him out as a witness and Mike gave Jenny a tour of the office late that evening, after all the associate have left. "You've traded your huge office for a spot in the bullpen." Jenny said with an amused look on her face as she sits down on Mike's desk.

"I already told you," Mike said annoyed.

"Yeah, but seeing it is priceless," Jenny mocked,

Harvey swung by his bullpen, "How are you feeling?", Mike nodded and replied a curt 'Good', "If you get into trouble, don't play the case. Play the man. Good lawyers worry about facts. Great lawyers worry about their opponents. Kyle is cocky and devious. Figure out a way to use that against him," Even though Mike already knew this, it was nice to know Harvey cared about him

"Don't worry, Mike will do well. You must be Harvey Specter, I am Jenny Hayes, I am Mike's best friend" Jenny stuck out her hand for a handshake, "It's nice to meet you, I've hear a lot about you from Mike.".

"Nice to meet you too. Look I've got work to do and Mike…. Kick his ass," Harvey said as he left to his office.

"I like your brother, Mike," Jenny said, "When are you going to tell him?" Mike changed the subject and brought her to Donna. Mike then introduced the two women, but unlike Harvey, Donna realised Jenny looked familiar.

The next day during the mock trial, Mike and Kyle both said their opening statements

Mike called Donna to the stand and instantaneously she got in character, sobbing on the stand, even Mike got frightened at the terrifyingly good acting. "Um, do you need a minute?" A flustered Mike asked.

"No." Donna says with a sniffle, "I can continue." Donna played her character well, even going the extra mile of explaining the lack of women empowerment. Despite Kyle's objection that it has no relation to the case, Mike countered, stating that the damage that has been inflicted on the client has done by fully understanding the care with which Miss Lunders has built her reputation.

After Donna testified Mike called up Jenny who was playing Miss Ginnesse who paying up to the stand and right away Mike and Jenny start their act.

"How do you know the defendant Sydney Thompson?" Mike asked.

"We were colleagues," Jenny answered, "We started at the same level, and then I was promoted to be her immediate superior," She explained.

"I knew about the video in question as I was at the party that night celebrating my promotion," Jenny answered.

"Same night, that's interesting," Mike feigned thoughtfulness, "Miss Ginnesse, what did you think of the impersonation? In your opinion, why do you think Miss Thompson did it?" Mike asks.

"It was too far, it was mean. Miss Lunders promoted me. Sydney hated it. And that's why she made the video." Jenny answers.

"Thank you, Miss Ginnesse," Mike said as formality, "No further questions, your honour." Mike said returning to his table, noticing the looks that Jessica was giving Jenny.

Unfortunately for him, Jenny could not help him much as even Mike knew that using Jenny's argument is not effective because it was mostly based on her personal opinion. And Kyle knew that.

Mock Trials sure were brutal, no matter which firm, Mike had to play the man, not the case. Mike steeled himself, "I called Sydney Thompson to the stand."

Mike didn't want to hurt Rachel, especially with her being vulnerable about her failures in the LSAT and her inferior complex she had as a paralegal among lawyers.

And so Mike went on his interrogative questions "You say you expected to be passed over for a promotion, yet you applied three times but you were never promoted? And when Nora Ginnesse was promoted, you wrote scathing emails to the rest of your co-workers in response?" Mike pressed.

"No, not scathing. The intent was to be funny," Rachel corrected Mike. Mike snapped back sarcastically, "Oh, right, you like to be funny."

"Who doesn't like to laugh?" Rachel mused.

"Someone whose reputation has been ruined," Mike lamented. "Objection"

"Just a thought," Mike commented. "Council is testifying," Kyle argued.

"Sustained. Mr. Ross your questions, please."

"I'm sorry, your Honour, forgive me. I was just trying to be funny." Mike chuckled before continuing, "On your performance review, Lena Lunders wrote, 'Good work ethic. Lacks skills', Do you think that is a fair assessment?" Mike asked

"Fair? I... I don't know." Rachel stuttered

"Your co-workers were promoted, and your boss was calling you mediocre. Are you mediocre?" Mike pressed, suppressing the guilt that was creeping up on him when Rachel objected in anger. Mike swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, "So why haven't you been promoted? Don't you think you deserve better?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Rachel replied

.

"So, why haven't you tried?" Mike asked, hitting closer to home for Rachel. All Rachel heard Was why hasn't she tried to pass the LSAT.

Mike saw the woman he helped with the LSAT the past month crumbled on the stand, but he continued his barrage of questions, riddled with guilt while Rachel did not object to any of his statements: "Why haven't you improved? Look, you were so angry that you weren't moving forward that you lashed out at your boss and made a fool out of her…." "Everyone was moving past you." "People making good on their potential." "People who could cut it." "You think you deserved that promotion, correct? And you think you're better at your job that your co-workers?" "Even though you haven't been promoted, even though you haven't moved forward, even though your reviews said you lack skill?" "And you were mad when Nora Ginnesse was promoted before you?" "You thought you were better, and you were jealous that everyone you knew was moving forward while you were staying in the same place, because you couldn't cut it and you wanted Lena Lunders to feel as small as passing you over for promotion made you feel?"

And that was the last straw, Rachel burst out crying as the walls broke down, as she spoke as if talking from experience rather than acting, "Of course I did! It wasn't fair, and I wanted her to know how it felt."

Steeling himself to take the win despite possibly having lost a friend, "So, you knew exactly what you were doing when you made that video and you knew what it would do to Lena Lunders, because that was your intention," Mike asked.

Rachel glared at Mike and said her final "Yes"

"Nothing further questions, your honour," Mike found his seat but noticed Harvey at the back of the room, looking proud of him. Mike wanted to savour the moment, but he was riddled with guilt because of what he head done to his friend.

Jessica dismissed Rachel whom rushed out from the room while Jessica proceeded to the closing statement from both Mike and Kyle. The jury consisting of some of the senior partners ruled in favour of Mike, but the victory tasted bitter to Mike.

Donna and Jenny approached Mike, Jenny giving Mike a hug. Donna told Mike that she would talk to Rachel first.

"Donna, what if Rachel hates me," Mike questioned his brother's secretary.

"She will forgive you. Because you're a good person," Donna also gave Mike a hug before going to look for Rachel.

Since it was already late, everyone else left the office. As Mike and Jenny was about to do the same, Jessica told them to meet her in her office.

"I see you have not lost your touch?" Mike snapped his head to the source of the voice. Leaning on the glass wall of Jessica's office.

"Jeremy?" Mike was shocked, why was his former boss here?

"That's what I wanted to ask you, Mike," Jessica settled to sitting on her desk, "You said you wanted to keep your experience working at Hayes Piers Firm a secret, yet you brought their managing partner's daughter in as a witness to our mock trial. Frankly, I have no objections revealing your identity to the firm, it'd make my life a lot better," Jessica laid out the facts.

"You know why I can't. Jenny's my best friend, I didn't know who else to call. And Rachel Zane works here yet not many people know her dad is a named partner of another law firm," Mike argued.

"Look Mike, I came here because I heard from Jenny that you left our firm because of Trevor. And I am here to let you know that you can come back and keep your title as Junior Partner instead of being an associate," Jeremy informed Mike.

Jessica felt the need to input, "I did offer Mike junior partnership but he has already declined, Jeremy. And I don't think Harvey would appreciate you poaching his associate…"

"It's because of Harvey isn't it," Mike nodded and that was when Jessica knew that Hayes Piers Managing Partner was aware of Mike's relationship to Harvey. "But Mike, even though we've only worked for three years together and you're my daughter's best friend, you're like a son to me. Remember that you always have a place in Hayes Piers," Jeremy told Mike before leaving the office with Jenny.

Meanwhile, Donna and Harvey were the only other people left in the office and Donna had seen Jeremy and Jenny leaving Jessica's office, followed by Mike. Donna recognised the man to be a managing partner of a Hayes Piers. But when she saw Mike hugging both Jeremy and Jenny, did her Donna-sense run wild. Mike knew Jeremy Hayes. So she used the power of the internet.

Donna caught up to Mike as he was leaving the office and took the elevator together.

"Hayes Piers Junior Partner," Donna said to no one in particular.

Mike froze and turned to look into Donna's questioning eyes. He knew she knew, "How?"

"I saw you earlier, it didn't take long for me to put the pieces together?" Donna said, "You need to tell him, Mike. Harvey treasures loyalty above all."

"I know," Mike sighed in resignation before exiting the elevator to head home.

Yet it's been a few month since that very day and a couple of cases between, like kicking the ass of shady lawyer Travis Tanner, with Harvey's former boss Cameron Dennis case and managing to release Clifford Danner from a wrongful time in prison. And through this cases, Mike got to know a different side to Harvey as well as grew closer to him. Mike managed to somewhat repair the relationship between him and Rachel. But even Harvey could sense the tension between Mike and Donna. Never bringing coffee for Donna was the first sign. And the most obvious one, they only talked when absolutely necessary.

Mike knew he had to do it soon because the gods seemed to be punishing him with all the close shave he had been experiencing. When Mike and Harvey have to fire Stan Jacobson from his position as Senior Vice President of Dreibach Accounting who has been working for 9 years with a fake diploma, Harvey had essentially told him that he'd protect Mike from the same fate and the guilt was slowly eating up.

And then the other time when Mike had helped Lola Jensen prevent Anthony Mazlo from getting away with embezzlement and save Stable Shelter, Lola Jensen had hacked into Harvard System, found out that he wasn't a graduate there and even offered to hack into the alumni to retrieve a fake transcript in front of Harvey but Mike rejected.

And that was when Mike knew he had to tell Harvey. As everyone had left the office and the only ones working late that night being Harvey and his secretary, Mike gathered his balls and took the first step of revealing himself. Donna realising Mike intention, excused herself to retire for the day.

Harvey noticed the exchange between Mike and Donna and watched Mike fumbling with his finger as he stood across him, with his desk between them. Harvey waited patiently as he knew the boy had something to say.

"Harvey, there is something I need to tell you?" Mike finally found the courage to voice it out.

"Does this have something to do with what's going on between you and Donna or your weekly meetings with Jessica?" Harvey questioned.

Harvey saw Mike froze before he took a seat and said, "Both.".

"Look Harvey, I've been keeping something from you for a while because I didn't know how to tell you about all of this," Mike confessed and this piqued Harvey's interest but he kept his silence awaiting Mike's tale.

Mike pulled out a printed version of the same article he had shown Jessica a year ago and slid it across the table to Harvey. Harvey read through the article and Mike flinched when he saw Harvey's expression morphed to one of betrayal as he continued reading the article.

"So the reason why you didn't want Lola to hack Harvard, was because you already graduated Yale Law School?" Harvey asked calmly and Mike nodded. Mike did not know whether Harvey was actually taking this well or suppressing his anger.

"Why lie?" So Mike explained his tale from how he graduated Yale as a valedictorian, how he did in Hayes Piers, how Trevor was the cause of him losing his job in Hayes Piers up to the point on how Trevor was the reason he met Harvey.

At this point Harvey was no longer angry but curious, "So the reason you've been meeting Jessica is because she knows about this?" Mike nodded, "And so she waived off the Harvard Law tradition to you, but if that's the case why weren't you promoted to junior partner? Is this the same reason that you did not apply to other law firms? Jeremy Hayes protege is one heck of a resume," Harvey questioned.

"You're right, I was working at a legal clinic for year since I moved into New York and I did get a job interview offer from Rand, Kaldor & Zane for junior partner position that was actually a month away from the day I met you. In all honesty I wanted the job there but that was until I met you," Mike dreaded the question that was to follow.

"And why's that?" Harvey asked.

"Because I found you," Harvey's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mike reached out for his neck and unclasped the hook, pulling out the necklace he placed it on top of Harvey's desk.

"I'd thought after a year working with me that you'd recognise me," Harvey heard Mike's voice that was barely as loud as a whisper. Harvey reached out to his necklace that was the exact same replica, his dad had bought for him after all.

"Michael?" Harvey couldn't believe it. 18 years apart, Mike looked very different. Sure he thought that Mike demeanour is similar to his brother's, they shared the same love for trivia and movies, Mike was a genius like his brother. In fact at times he did compare his associate with his brother and even his mind thought that it was too good to be true that his associate was his brother. The piece of jewelry in front of him said otherwise.

Tears spilled from Harvey's eyes as he reached out to touch Mike's face. The more he looked, he could see the similarity Mike shared with his mother in terms of looks. The evidence had always been there, he was too blind to realise it.

Harvey got up from his seat to hug the younger man, the embrace was what the two men longed for and they indulged in the comforting presence of family.

"Michael Specter Ross, we've got 18 years of catching up to do.".

"Where do we begin," Mike asked as he used his fingers to wipe away the tears from his face.

"I'm sure you've heard about how I have been from Donna and Jessica, I want you to tell me what you been up to since you left home," Harvey suggested.

"18 years of story will take a while," Mike pointed out.

"We've got all night, Mike."


End file.
